Lips Don't Fail Me Now
by wordsoftreason
Summary: Plot twist: Rachel Berry kisses Quinn Fabray instead of Blaine in 02x14 Blame It On The Alcohol.


"Okay, Rachel, since this is your first time at this, I'm gonna break it down for you. Guys and girls fall into certain archetypes when they get drunk. Exhibit A: Santana, the weepy, hysterical drunk." Finn begins while I sit beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder, clearly intoxicated.

My dads were out of town for a weekend and they left me alone in the house before they come back, because they think I'm responsible and mature. At least that's what I thought. When I was in the choir room, trying to write a song for Nationals, Puck came to me, saying that there'll be a party at my house only for us -the Glee kids. After I said there was no chance, Puck told me that my dads didn't left the house to me because i'm responsible, but boring so they can be sure that nothing would happen, without any mess. So, in spite at all of them, Rachel Berry thew the best party ever.

I look around the room and then I catch a glimpse of Santana yelling at sam with puffy eyes. Sam's puzzled look makes me wanna laugh, but I just lean closer to Finn. Just before Sam turns to leave, Santana grabs his face in both her hands and kisses him.

"Lauren Zizes and Quinn, the angry girl drunks", Finn continues.

On the other side of the room, Quinn and Lauren walk around Puck like some kind of hawks, Quinn saying that she had abs before he knocked her up and Lauren insulting his mohawk. Puck can't do anything else except telling them to back off.

"Brittany, also known as the girl who turns into a stripper drunk." Brittany is without her shirt, dancing for Artie in her pink bra while he throws money.

"Mercedes and Tina, happy girl drunks" Mercedes and Tina are sitting on the sofa, laughing uncontrollably like they're on some kind of gas.

"And then we come around full circle right back to you, Rachel. And right now, you're being the needy girl drunk. Hanging all over me, being overly lovey, it's not cool", Finn's voice brings me back to reality. I instantly lift my head from his shoulder and sit holding a glass of liqour (which we got after Puck broke into my dad's cabinet).

"What kind of girl is this?" I stand up.

"Spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?" I yell, catching everyone's attention while Finn just sits, looking confused.

After a few minutes, we sit in a circle, playing spin the bottle. The first time we spin it, the bottle lands on Brittany and Sam. Both of them sit in the middle, kissing passionately when Santana breaks them off, marking her teritory over a certain blonde.

It's my turn and everyone are curious to know on who the bottle will land. And then – boom.

_Quinn._

She sighs and smiles, moving closer to the middle of the circle.

"_Oh my God, I will kiss Quinn Fabray"_ The realization hits me. I decide to use this chance the best I can so I come closer, too.

"Quinn Fabray, I'm gonna rock your world", I laugh as I lean into her, she closes the gap.

When our lips collide, everything else around us dissapears. I know the rest of my friends are cheering for us, but I don't hear it. All that's in my mind right now is Quinn.

Between the few small kisses, I laugh into her lips, but she pulls me back into her whenever I try to pull back. My hand finds its way into her blonde hair, playing with her golden locks.

She slightly parts her lips and I slowly flick my tongue, teasing her bottom lip. She tastes like bubblegum and Vodka, and I love it. A moan escapes my lips when her tongue starts gently caressing mine.

I pull back first when the sense of time comes back at me. All of my friends have their weird, plastered looks all over their face. Brittany outshines them all. She grins so widely that, I swear, her grin could light up the whole room.

Quinn and I get back to our places, still with the hugest smiles on our faces.

I don't even know who spins the bottle next, because I notice Quinn touching her lips gently with her two fingers, hoping nobody will see her.


End file.
